


Whispers

by euphemology



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x10 coda, Angst, Blow Jobs, Castiel Worships Dean, Castiel always makes him better, Castiel makes him better, Dean is sad, Episode: s09e10 Road Trip, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Protective Castiel, Rimming, Smut, Touch-Starved Dean, implied alcoholism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemology/pseuds/euphemology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam is healed, Castiel sets out for Dean. He finds him in a park, sitting on a bench. It is a place Castiel will always remember. Castiel will remember every place he and Dean have been, every meeting leading up to now. Tension. Always so much tension. Castiel wants to undo it... let Dean unravel in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr: "Destiel smut with Castiel praising the fuck out of Dean? <33"
> 
> This one got away from me a little bit (maybe more than a little), so be warned for angst, touch-starved!Dean, implied depression and implied alcoholism.
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at snowprincecas.tumblr.com

When Sam was well enough, Castiel left immediately.

"So you came here."

Dean looked up from where he had cradled his head in his hands, shock falling over his face only to be replaced with anger.  _He wants to push you away. As punishment._

"What are you doing here."

"Sam is feeling better." Cas ignored Dean's abrasive tone and sat down on a familiar park bench, next to the one Dean had claimed.

Dean let out a choked noise more akin to a sob than a laugh.

"It's because I'm not there." Dean whispered, head falling between his hands again. " _That's good."_

"He misses you, Dean, I promise."

Cas  _longed_  to reach out and  _touch_  Dean, as he had longed to ever since seeing Dean in the shambled aftermath of Kevin's death and Gadreel's flight. But there was too much. Too much  _pain_  between them... and too many walls meticulously erected by Dean's mechanism of self-loathing.

" _Cas."_  Dean said in a pained whisper. "Don't you  _dare_ lie to me. Not about this."

"I didn't say he wasn't angry." Cas replied, voice stiff with slight irritation.

"I can't go back there, Cas. I ruined _everything."_

Castiel had known Dean too long and too  _wholly_  not to know that Dean was now crying silently into his hands. His shoulders did not shake, nothing gave him away... but Cas will always know, because he belongs to a special club. He and Sam will always  _see_ Dean Winchester. The real one. The one hidden even from Dean himself.

Cas couldn't fight the urge to touch anymore. If this was how things were now, they needed to spiral together... and  _fall._  So he stood, and took the small step to the adjacent park bench, taking his seat,  _his place_ , by Dean's side. He reached to cup his hands around Dean's cheeks, gently pushing Dean's hands away. Cas brought their faces close together so he could whisper and surround Dean with comfort.

" _Come, Dean. Please, let us go somewhere... where I can make you better."_

Cas continued to whisper soothing words, holding Dean with one hand on his chest and the other stroking the back of his neck softly.  _Always softly._ Dean let himself be led to the Impala, parked next to Castiel's stolen Lincoln. Cas opened the passenger door for Dean, his fingers slipping across Dean's cheek slowly before closing the door and making his way to the driver's side.

"Can't believe you're daring enough to drive the Impala, Cas." Dean mumbled, face pressed against the window as Cas drove towards the motel to which he had traced Dean.

"You trust me."

It was silent for a long time before Dean let out a quiet, broken sounding, " _I do_."

Evening found them in a hotel room, Dean's bags and clothes haphazardly strewn on one bed, empty bottles and glasses near the pillow on the other. Cas picked them up and gingerly placed them on the bedside table, before allowing Dean to lie down. He removed Dean's shoes, and Dean almost kicked him away while mumbling things like " _too intimate"_  and " _shit, Cas."_  In the end, Dean had let him remove the socks and shoes. Cas reached to pull the comforter over Dean's body, only to be stopped by Dean's hand on his wrist. And then he was being pulled down,  _down_ , until their lips collided, clumsy, wet, messy with tears.

Castiel's tears.

" _No. No. Not like this. Not like this."_  Cas whispered into Dean's lips, not having enough strength to pull away.  _He would never have enough strength to pull away from Dean. How could he ever want to?_

"Cas, please.  _Need it."_  Dean's hand fisted in Cas' hair, their teeth clicking together as Dean spoke in harsh whispers.

"You don't. Not like this. You'll regret it."  _You'll regret me,_ Castiel's mind added, lips still fused to the man's below.

"Look at me Cas." Dean pulled his lips away as he brought their foreheads together and placed rough hands on Castiel's cheeks. " _I need you. Please."_

"Dean..." Cas could hear his voice breaking.

"But you don't need me." Dean let his hands fall as he turned his face away.

" _Oh, Dean. Of course I need you."_ Cas let his lips fall on the edge of Dean's ear, whispers soothing. " _I've always needed you. Even before I knew it myself."_

Dean mumbled something that sounded like " _cursed_."

"Never.  _Never._ " Cas turned Dean back to face him and pressed their lips together tightly, painfully. "I'll tell you what you are.  _I'll show you, my righteous man._ "

Cas began to kiss Dean's cheekbones, laving at stray freckles with his tongue, in between mutters of  _perfect_ and  _beautiful_. Dean whimpered as Cas pressed kisses down Dean's throat, nipping at Dean's collarbone. He sat back for a moment, hips straddling Dean's.

"Dean, can I--?" Cas asked as he thumbed under Dean's shirt.

Dean sat up slightly, stripping the two shirts with military efficiency, and Cas let out a shaky breath as he dove back down to mouth at Dean's nipples.

"Bite them, Cas, need it to hurt." Dean moaned, back arching and pushing his chest closer to Cas' mouth.

"No you don't, Dean." Cas said, voice shaking as he rolled Dean's nipple between two fingers, face pressed tightly into Dean's neck. "You  _want_  it to hurt. Because you think you need to be punished."

Cas began to kiss all over Dean's chest, murmuring constantly into the freckled skin while Dean's hips bucked up against his. " _You need to be cherished. You deserve to be cherished. That is the only thing I am capable of, cherishing you."_ He stripped Dean of his pants. Kisses trailed down Dean's abdomen now, Cas' tongue slipping inside Dean's bellybutton to get a full body shudder from the writhing man beneath him. Castiel's praises were broken now, his lips nearing Dean's cock. He was so hard. They were  _both_ so hard, and Cas' head was spinning from the lack of blood flow to his brain.

And Dean, beneath him, so _beautiful._  Castiel said it all with whispers as he kissed his way along Dean's length, licking around the head with such care and tenderness that Dean let out a sob, arching his back further as he jerked his hips. Before Cas took him into his mouth completely, he looked up at Dean through dark lashes. He clasped Dean's hands lightly with his own and brought them to the back of his head, encouraging Dean to grip his hair.

"I want you to hold me here. With you." Castiel whispered. "I'll always be with you."

Dean moaned brokenly, his hands shaking as they tightened in Castiel's hair. " _Cas, oh my god."_

Cas laid a gentle kiss on the tip of Dean's cock, tongue darting across the slit gently to draw a harsh moan from Dean.  He ran his tongue down the prominent vein on the underside, savoring the way Dean twitched under the ministrations. After pressing one last kiss to Dean's cock, he spread Dean's legs a little further so he could run his tongue along the crease of Dean's ass, stopping at that most intimate part to trace the rim with his tongue. Dean  _whimpered._

"You are perfect, Dean." Cas murmured before diving back in, breathless.

He darted his tongue in and out, slowly at first, then faster as Dean started making more noises, coming apart fast under Castiel's careful attention. Cas drew his tongue back behind his teeth, clenching them, and sucked at Dean's rim. Dean's whole body jerked. Cas followed by making soothing motions with his tongue, gentle little laps that made Dean whimper and pant above him.

"Shit. Cas,  _Fuck. Please, Cas, please please oh my god."_

"You are so good, Dean Winchester. So  _pure_." Cas let his breath wash over Dean's hole one last time before returning his worshipful attention to Dean's cock.

He sucked gently on the head of Dean's cock, praises of  _Dean_ and  _beautiful, perfect, need_ rushing through his mind as he savored the weight and feel of Dean on his tongue. Dean's hands clenched desperately at the back of his head, hips jerking in short, uncontrolled motions.

Castiel took all of them. He took all of  _Dean_. Swallowed him down and relished in every whimper and moan that escaped the man beneath him. Dean writhed and almost shouted when Cas' throat massaged the head of his cock.

"Cas...  _shit,_ Cas _._ Gonna come."

Dean's voice was strained now, his voice soft and pleasure-torn. And when Cas looked up through his lashes as he laved his tongue along Dean's length, their eyes met. And Dean came with a cry, wet and messy on Castiel's face, his lips... a blessing.  _An absolution._

Cas crawled over Dean's naked, shivering form, shedding the remainder of his own clothes on the way.

Dean was shaking, but he brought a hand to Cas' cheek.

"Need to return the favor." he whispered.

"We have plenty of time for that later. Sleep now."

Cas ran his fingers across Dean's cheek, placing a gentle kiss at Dean's temple as they tangled themselves together. Dean's eyes fluttered closed as Castiel curled protectively around him.  _Sleep now._

_"You are everything, Dean Winchester."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my lifeblood. They keep me alive.


End file.
